Rehab
by Renata Holloway
Summary: E se Daniel Faraday estivesse certo? Após a explosão da bomba de hidrogênio, todos estão de volta à civilização. O voo 815 pousa em Los Angeles. A vida se transforma num centro de reabilitação para todos aqueles que desejam mudar o que está errado em suas vidas.Mas seria mesmo possível mudar o curso da história?
1. Ensaio sobre a Cegueira

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/ Angst/ Drama

Censura: M

Spoilers: Quinta temporada.

Sinopse: E se Daniel Faraday estivesse certo? Jack acreditava nele e por isso conseguiu levar seu plano adiante mesmo com as possíveis conseqüências. Agora, após a explosão da bomba de hidrogênio, todos estão de volta à civilização. O voo 815 pousa em Los Angeles. A vida se transforma num centro de reabilitação para todos aqueles que desejam mudar o que está errado em suas vidas. Mas seria mesmo possível mudar o curso da história ou certos acontecimentos que ocorreram na ilha permanecerão imutáveis?

Rehab

**Prólogo**

De repente um ruído insuportável tomou conta de tudo ao redor. Era impossível gritar, respirar ou até mesmo pensar. Uma cegueira branca instalou-se nos olhos de todos e então acabou. Tão rápido quanto tinha começado.

**Capítulo 1****- Ensaio sobre a cegueira** (_Blindness_)

"_Atenção passageiros, apertem os cintos e desliguem os celulares. Mantenham-se em seus lugares pelos próximos vinte minutos. Estamos pousando em Los Angeles."_

Um burburinho de adolescentes nas poltronas de trás da sua despertou James Ford bem a tempo de ouvir o aviso da aeromoça. Ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira estofada do avião e afivelou o cinto. A mesma aeromoça bonita que lhe servira bebida duas vezes durante o voo passou por ele e deu uma piscadela. Ele sorriu embora estivesse com dor de cabeça. Às vezes se perguntava por que seu poder de sedução com as mulheres era tão grande. Não se achava lá grande coisa.

Esfregando os dedos nas têmporas, James esperou que o avião seguisse seu curso e pousasse no aeroporto de Los Angeles. Ele já estava a algum tempo fora do país, viajando pela Austrália. Viajara para lá para acertar contas com o homem responsável por destruir sua família, mas o tiro saíra pela culatra quando ele assassinara o cara errado. Não era o que ele pretendia, mas agora estava feito. E depois disso ele acabou sendo deportado do país por brigar no bar com o ministro da agricultura australiano. Jamais poderia retornar à Austrália por causa disso. Também como poderia saber que o ministro da agricultura era um bêbado inveterado que freqüentava bares de quinta categoria?

- Que se dane a Austrália!- ele resmungou.

De repente, o avião deu um rasante seguido de um solavanco. Um pouco assustado e com uma estranha sensação de _deja vu_, James segurou-se ao apoio da poltrona com ambas as mãos. Foi nesse momento que uma mulher caiu literalmente no colo dele. O avião então balançou mais uma vez e em meio aos gritos das pessoas ao redor deles, a mulher se agarrou às coxas dele quase usando as unhas para não cair no chão e rolar pelo corredor. James teve que afrouxar o cinto de segurança para segurar a moça com as próprias mãos.

- O que está acontecendo?- ela indagou em meio à gritaria, não se importando em ser segurada por ele.

- Não faço a menor ideia!- James respondeu. – Mas por acaso você não percebeu que a aeromoça pediu para apertarmos os cintos e permanecermos em nossos lugares?

A moça lhe deu um inesperado olhar zangado antes de dizer:

- Por acaso eu ouvi o aviso! Mas se algo está acontecendo agora e vamos morrer antes desse avião pousar, homem, eu diria que não deveria estar me censurando por ter me levantado após ouvir o aviso.

O avião moveu com força mais uma vez e James quase caiu da poltrona do avião levando a moça consigo, mas foi forte o bastante para permanecer sentado com ela junto ao colo até que a situação se normalizasse.

Por fim, eles puderam sentir as rodas do avião baterem no chão e a aeronave começou a diminuir a velocidade aos poucos até parar completamente. Então a confusão dentro do avião recomeçou com as pessoas tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, havia senhoras se lamuriando e crianças chorando.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu?- James indagou e em seguida olhou para a moça que ainda permanecia em seu colo. Seu olhar foi malicioso quando disse:

- Bem, o perigo já passou, mas eu não vou reclamar se a senhorita quiser continuar no meu colo até sermos liberados.

Ela não pareceu se zangar com o comentário dele, mas ficou com o rosto corado. James não via uma mulher ficar vermelha com um comentário dele desde que tinha 13 anos. Achou isso adorável nela.

A moça se ergueu do colo dele imediatamente após ouvir-lhe o comentário jocoso, mas fez isso com certa dificuldade porque os movimentos bruscos do avião a deixaram zonza.

"_Senhores passageiros..."- _Soou a voz da aeromoça outra vez. _"Tivemos alguns problemas com o trem de pouso, mas conseguimos pousar em segurança no aeroporto de Los Angeles. O piloto pede que permaneçam sentados até que possamos liberá-los. Desde já agradecemos a compreensão. Tenham um bom dia."_

_- _Um bom dia é o cacete!- xingou James olhando finalmente com calma para a mulher a quem tinha segurado na hora em que o avião balançou. Ela parecia ser muito jovem, entre vinte e cinco e vinte e sete anos. Tinha cabelos longos e negros, olhos escuros e delicadas feições latinas. – Você está bem, _chica_?- ele perguntou demonstrando mais interesse por ela agora que a observara melhor.

- Sim, obrigada.- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de se afastar dele.

- Hey!- ele chamou alto para se fazer ouvir em meio às vozes dentro do avião. Ela se voltou para ele. – Você não ouviu o que a aeromoça acabou de dizer sobre esperarmos um pouco? Você é mesmo muito apressada, ô garota!

- Não costumo seguir regras!- ela retrucou.

- Percebi!- respondeu ele.

Nesse momento, um garoto de uns seis anos com a camiseta toda manchada de vômito apareceu puxando uma menina mais velha pelo braço, provavelmente a irmã dele. Ela pedia que ele se acalmasse, mas o menino berrava tão alto que parecia uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

- O que houve?- a moça indagou aos dois mostrando interesse.

- Ele ficou assustado e vomitou.- respondeu a menina, como se não fosse óbvio.

- Oh, pobrezinho!- disse ela. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo! Como é o seu nome?

- Za-ck...- o menino conseguiu responder em meio aos soluços.

- Onde está a sua mãe, Zack?

Foi a irmã dele quem respondeu à pergunta:

- Ela está nos esperando lá fora, no aeroporto.

Ela se agachou para ficar da altura do menino e disse:

- Zack, vai ficar tudo bem agora. Sua mãe está lá fora esperando por você. Mas você não quer aparecer sujo desse jeito para ela, não é?

- Hum-Hum!- disse o menino.

- Você é a irmã dele?- ela perguntou.

- Sim, sou a Emma.- respondeu a menina.

- Emma, vamos levar o Zack ao banheiro para limpar isso?- a criança concordou. – Moça, moça!- ela chamou pela aeromoça que passou por eles e leu o nome no crachá dela. – Cindy, eu sou Ana-Lucia, essas crianças estão viajando sozinhas, por acaso o comandante...

James ficou observando a mulher ajudar as crianças e depois chamar a aeromoça. Ele achou interessante que ela tivesse parado para ajudar apesar do óbvio medo que sentira momentos antes quando o avião balançou durante o pouso. Sentiu um estranho interesse por ela e já ia segui-la para perguntar se podia ajudar em alguma coisa, mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio, quando um rapaz invadiu o corredor, balançando os braços no ar nervosamente e gritando:

- Uma caneta! Alguém tem uma caneta?

As pessoas se olhavam e davam de ombros. James ficou curioso sobre isso.

- Por que quer uma caneta?- indagou.

- Tem uma senhora passando mal lá na frente. Ela não consegue respirar!- respondeu ele. – Tem um médico cuidando dela, mas ele precisa de uma caneta para...

- Ok, eu já entendi, amigo!- disse James tirando uma caneta do bolso da calça. Era uma caneta que carregava consigo há muitos anos. Tinha um valor sentimental estranho para ele, mas de repente aquela lhe pareceu uma boa oportunidade de se livrar dela, era um peso no final das contas. – Toma! Leva essa pro doutor!

- Rose! Alguém viu minha esposa?- gritava um homem de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis, parecendo muito preocupado.

- O senhor é o Bernard?- indagou o rapaz a quem James entregara a caneta.

- Sou sim.- respondeu ele.

- A Rose não está passando bem, vem comigo!

- O quê? Como? Quem é você?

- Boone!- gritou uma voz esganiçada vinda da parte da frente do avião e o rapaz da caneta respondeu em alto e bom som:

- Eu disse pra ficar sentada, Shannon!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele estava louco para sair de dentro daquele avião, não conseguia entender porque ainda os mantinham lá se já tinham pousado. Que risco poderia haver se já estavam no chão?

Ele caminhou por entre as pessoas aflitas e de repente viu uma moça grávida, sentada muito quieta em sua poltrona. Ela parecia ser a única que não se levantara depois que o avião aterrissara. Ainda assim seu olhar era de susto. James se inclinou para falar com ela.

- Ei, você está bem?

- È...o bebê... – ela gaguejou.

- Está sentindo dor?- ele indagou.

- Eu...não... – ela estava ficando muito pálida.

- Hey! Alguém pode chamar o médico que tá na parte da frente do avião?- ele gritou. – Tem uma moça grávida aqui que está passando muito mal.

Um homem baixinho, de olhos azuis e estranhamente "ligado" apareceu de repente.

- Oi, eu sou o Charlie! Posso ajudar? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela é sua esposa?

- Olha, Charlie... – disse James. – Ela está passando mal e não é minha esposa, ouvi dizer que há um médico na parte da frente do avião...

- Médico! Alguém chame o médico!- Charlie gritou, tão perto de James que parecia que ia estourar-lhe os tímpanos.

Alguns minutos depois o tal médico apareceu. Um sujeito de fisionomia atraente e vestindo terno e gravata escuros. Quando ele começou a examinar a mocinha grávida que dizia chamar-se Claire, James se afastou e caminhou em direção a porta de saída do avião esperando que os passageiros já estivessem sendo liberados.

Onde estaria a morena a quem ele ajudara há pouco? Estaria ela ainda com as crianças? Se a encontrasse novamente ele não hesitaria em convidá-la para um drinque no aeroporto. Perto da porta do avião, uma bela mulher de traços orientais tentava levantar uma pesada mala. James foi ajudá-la, ela sorriu para ele falando num idioma desconhecido, mas um homem raivoso apareceu atrás dele e quase o socou por ter ajudado a mulher.

- Tudo bem, então, Sr. Miagui!- resmungou James. – Vai se danar! Eu só estava tentando ajudar a moça a carregar a mala!

Aborrecido, ele se colocou na fila para deixar o avião quando percebeu que a aeromoça ia finalmente abrir a porta. Mas, um homem em uma cadeira de rodas, empurrado por um sujeito muito gordo passaram na frente dele, inclusive o gordinho deu um forte pisão em seu pé esquerdo.

- Ai! Filho da puta!- James resmungou e uma mulher loira que estava atrás dele carregando uma pesada mala de mão, disse:

- Eu sei como é! Terrível! Ele pisou no meu pé também. Mas coitadinho, deve ter sido sem querer. Ele só estava tentando ajudar o homem na cadeira de rodas.

- Ordem para descer! Cuidado com as escadas!- dizia o comandante, Frank Lapidus, que tinha vindo pessoalmente à porta de saída do avião supervisionar o desembarque dos passageiros após os problemas com o trem de pouso.

- Eu sou Libby!- disse a mulher tentando puxar conversa. James a avaliou. Ela era bonita. Talvez fosse casada e quem sabe o marido fosse rico. Estava de volta à Los Angeles, com pouco dinheiro no bolso por causa de sua dispendiosa viagem à Austrália. Ia precisar de dinheiro muito em breve e um novo golpe viria a calhar. Não podia desperdiçar nenhuma chance.

- Sawyer!- ele se apresentou com seu pseudônimo de golpista. Aplicar golpes se tornara um hábito difícil de largar depois que ele se tornara o homem a quem caçava havia anos. O homem que destruíra a vida de sua família. Mas um dia, ele conseguiria sua tão sonhada vingança.

- È um nome charmoso.- disse Libby.

- Gostaria de tomar um drinque no bar do aeroporto, Libby?- James indagou. – Depois de toda essa confusão, acho que merecemos.

- Eu adoraria.- ela respondeu.

Aos poucos, todos os passageiros foram descendo do avião. Entretanto, quando Sawyer e Libby já estavam quase lá embaixo, uma mulher passou correndo por eles, quase os derrubando escada abaixo.

- Peguem-na! È uma fugitiva!- gritou um homem logo atrás deles.

- Meu Deus! Que confusão!- exclamou Libby.

James observou a bela mulher de longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados correr para dentro do aeroporto sendo seguida por vários seguranças.

- O que será que ela fez?- indagou Libby e James deu de ombros. Não sabia por que aquela mulher lhe trazia um sentimento de familiaridade. Era como se já tivessem se cruzado antes.

Ele não soube se conseguiram pegar a fugitiva de volta, mas também não deu muita importância ao assunto. Estava mais concentrado na mulher que tinha acabado de conhecer. Ela era interessante, um pouco excêntrica e tagarelava demais também, mas se o marido dela tivesse uma boa conta bancária, ele estaria dentro com toda a certeza.

- E então, depois que meu marido morreu, eu fiquei com o barco.- ela comentou e de repente James prestou muita atenção à tagarelice dela.

- Como é?

- Meu marido me deixou o barco.- ela repetiu. – Eu estava dizendo a você que gostava de velejar.

- Oh sim, é verdade. Mas me refiro à seu marido. Ele faleceu? Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu ela. – Já faz algum tempo...

Pronto. Pensou James. Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma viúva rica que queria ser consolada pela morte do marido. Nem precisariam se preocupar em serem discretos. Estaria com tanta sorte assim?

- David era um excelente marido, mas infelizmente péssimo em administrar nossas contas.- ela revelou e James franziu o cenho. Oh, Oh! Ela não era bem o que ele esperava afinal. – Ele me deixou apenas o barco, nada mais do que isso.

Bem, ele poderia vender o barco e conseguir algum dinheiro, mas no final não compensaria tanto assim. Não, aquela mulher não era o que estava procurando. James então começou a pensar rápido numa maneira de ir embora sem parecer indelicado. O gordinho do avião surgiu no bar nesse exato momento querendo salgadinhos apimentados. James sorriu diabólico. Era sua chance.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, Libby...

- Tudo bem...- disse ela. Sorrindo, James caminhou para perto do jovem rapaz avantajado e esbarrou nele de propósito fazendo com que o prato de salgadinhos com molho que tinha nas mãos derramassem em cima do vestido de Libby.

- Você outra vez?- ela resmungou, mas não parecia chateada de verdade.

- Desculpa, moça, eu não quis...foi esse cara aqui que esbarrou em mim...

Mas James já tinha ido embora. Outra mulher interessante e com marido endinheirado apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele caminhou pelo hall do aeroporto e viu dois guardas interrogando um árabe que parecia muito aborrecido.

- Nos acompanhe, senhor.- pedia o policial.

- Eu já disse que não sou terrorista! O que vocês querem de mim?

James olhou para aquele homem e teve a mesma sensação de familiaridade que tivera quando vira a moça fugindo do avião. Aquilo era muito estranho. Aliás, desde que despertara dentro do avião ele vinha sentindo aquela incômoda dor de cabeça. Era como se tivesse algo guardado em sua mente do qual ele não conseguia se lembrar. Como se estivesse em um lugar antes e aparecido em outro. Só podia estar ficando maluco.

Ele viu a porta do banheiro masculino e decidiu dar uma passada lá antes de deixar o aeroporto. Ele entrou e já ia se dirigindo ao mictório quando percebeu que tinha alguém atrás dele. Virou-se depressa. Era uma mulher, a mesma que ele vira fugir do avião sendo perseguida por policiais.

- Devem estar me procurando no banheiro feminino.- disse ela.

- Olá!- disse James avaliando-a. Não parecia ser perigosa. Na verdade ela parecia ser bastante frágil com aqueles cachos vermelhos, os olhos verdes quase lacrimejantes e o corpo franzino.

- Por favor, não conta pra ninguém que eu tô aqui! È o único lugar onde não tem câmeras.

James trancou a porta do banheiro masculino para que ninguém entrasse.

- Por que estão atrás de você, sardenta?- ele indagou, o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça embora fosse um apelido ridículo baseado nas pintas que ela tinha no rosto. Mas a palavra lhe veio tão natural aos lábios que ele não pôde impedir.

- Porque eu sou uma fugitiva.- ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ok, não quer me dizer, eu não vou te questionar. Mas é óbvio que precisa de ajuda. Não pode ficar no banheiro masculino para sempre.

- Vai me ajudar?- ela quis saber, seus belos olhos verdes implorando para que o fizesse.

Alguns minutos depois, ambos deixavam o banheiro masculino. Dois homens. James tinha ido buscar sua bagagem rapidamente e trazido para ela que se manteve escondida em um dos boxes do banheiro até que ele voltasse. Então ele dera algumas roupas masculinas para que ela vestisse e um boné para esconder os cabelos. Ela se transformou num homem pequeno e bizarro, mas seria o suficiente para que ela pudesse escapar das câmeras de vigilância e pegar um táxi para fugir dali da forma mais discreta possível.

- Pra onde pretende ir?- ele indagou.

- Eu não sei ainda.- respondeu ela. – Minha intuição irá me dizer.

- Mesmo?- retrucou James. – E a sua intuição disse que um estranho no banheiro a ajudaria?

- Sim.- respondeu ela com um sorriso. – Minha intuição apenas não me disse que o estranho seria tão charmoso..

James sorriu mostrando um belo par de covinhas no rosto.

- Se eu não estivesse vestida de homem, beijava você. Mas agora preciso ir.

E sem dizer mais nada, ela desapareceu entre as pessoas que transitavam pelo aeroporto.

- Hora de ir para casa! Emoções demais por hoje- James pensou em seu pequeno e mal afamado apartamento, cheio de infiltrações e sem comida na despensa. Mas era tudo o que tinha.

Ele já estava indo para o calçadão do aeroporto pegar um táxi quando viu a morena do avião fazendo a mesma coisa. Sorriu consigo. O destino estava lhe dando a oportunidade de falar com ela outra vez.

Ela tirou um cigarro da bolsa e começou a fumar olhando para a rua. Parecia um pouco apreensiva. James deu alguns passos na direção dela quando parou abruptamente ao ver o médico do avião se aproximar dela todo sorrisos e ficar conversando com ela.

- Deixa pra lá! O doutor chegou primeiro!- ele resmungou consigo. – O cara salva vidas e ainda tem tempo de chegar nas mulheres. Babaca! Melhor eu ir embora!

James fez sinal para um táxi que parou de imediato. O motorista se voltou para ele quando James entrou no carro e perguntou:

- Para onde senhor?

- Primeiro me diz, você aceita cartão de crédito?

Continua...


	2. MortaViva

**Capítulo 2- Morta-Viva **

Ana-Lucia pressionou a mão direita com força sobre o abdômen e respirou fundo. Ela tinha certeza de que estava sangrando. A dor fina se espalhava por seu corpo inteiro. Porém, a roupa não estava úmida com seu sangue. Era estranho. Como poderia estar sangrando e não sentir o sangue sob seus dedos?

Ela resolveu abrir os olhos e por um momento ficou muito confusa sobre o lugar onde estava até que se deu conta de que estava em um avião, sentada na poltrona que dava para a janela. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a abertura claustrofóbica de onde só se podiam ver as nuvens sobre as quais a aeronave pairava.

Ana puxou as cortinas e relaxou recordando-se de todo o seu dia antes de embarcar naquele avião. Tinha deixado a Austrália por volta das dez da manhã depois de se despedir do homem de quem sequer soubera o nome. O homem que a levara para a Austrália como seu guarda-costas. Que estupidez tinha sido aquela viagem. Agora estava voltando para Los Angeles com o propósito de se reconciliar com sua mãe, resolver seus problemas com a justiça e recomeçar do zero principalmente.

Talvez o pesadelo que tivera enquanto cochilava em sua poltrona do avião se devesse ao nervosismo de voltar para casa e ter de lidar com as situações das quais tinha fugido. Sonhara que tinha levado um tiro no abdômen. Mas não era um dos quatro tiros que levara em serviço algum tempo atrás, o que ocasionara a perda de seu filho não nascido e o fim de um longo relacionamento, mas um tiro novo disparado por alguém que ela sentia conhecer, mas que a tinha traído no momento em que ela mais precisava confiar em alguém. Era mesmo um sonho muito estranho.

- Acordada?

Ela ouviu uma voz masculina agradável e suave perguntar a ela. Ergueu o rosto para identificar o dono da voz e sorriu recordando-se dele. Era o homem com quem tinha trocado algumas palavras no bar do aeroporto antes do embarque e com quem havia prometido tomar um drinque no avião.

- Olá, Jack! Foi muito difícil achar o meu endereço?- Ana gracejou oferecendo o assento ao lado do dela que estava vazio para que ele se sentasse. Aliás, ela gostara que os dois assentos ao lado dela estivessem vazios. Era bom poder descansar sem ser incomodada.

- 42 F!- disse Jack, sentando-se. – Nossa! O lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas!

Ana-Lucia riu levemente. Ele até que tinha senso de humor para alguém que estava viajando de volta para casa com o corpo do pai em um caixão no cargueiro do avião.

- Cheguei a pensar que tinha se esquecido do nosso drinque.- ela comentou.

- Nada disso!- retrucou ele. – Você me deixou muito curioso.

- Curioso sobre o quê?- ela quis saber, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Curioso sobre você.- ele respondeu com ar sedutor, mostrando a ela as garrafinhas de bebida alcoólica que Cindy, a sorridente aeromoça tinha tido a gentileza de lhe oferecer.

A partir daí, a conversa fluiu livremente. Jack era um cara muito interessante e atraente. Foi isso que fez com que ela puxasse assunto com ele no bar e agora que estavam assim tão à vontade, não levou muito tempo para que começassem a se beijar. Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa, tocando os lábios dela com os dele, primeiro bem suavemente, para depois intensificar o beijo tocando a ponta da língua dela com a dele.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma sensação gostosa tomar conta de seu corpo quando Jack começou a beijá-la e as coisas começaram a esquentar bastante. Ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de encostar seu corpo ao dele, de sentir a pele quente dele de encontro ä sua. Seguiu esse desejo e deixou-se envolver em um abraço apertado, sensual. Jack deslizava a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha e o som da respiração descompassada a estava arrepiando inteira. Os bicos de seus seios estavam doloridos de vontade de serem acariciados.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ana-Lucia pegou a mão grande e macia de Jack e trouxe para junto de seu seio, sussurrando no ouvido dele:

- Toque-me...

Jack deixou escapar um gemido e num movimento muito discreto colocou sua mão dentro da jaqueta dela, enfiando-a em seguida dentro do top preto. Ana pensou, ainda bem que tinha resolvido tirar a camiseta branca que vestia antes por cima do top porque estava muito calor. Agora podia sentir o toque da mão de Jack sobre seu seio sem nenhum empecilho.

- Eu queria tirar você daqui e beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo!- ele sussurrou pressionando a palma da mão contra o mamilo enrijecido dela. Ana gemeu suavemente e mordiscou a orelha dele.

- Não curto transar em banheiros de avião.- ela gracejou. – São muito apertados pra mim.

- Também não sou um adepto da ideia!- Jack riu baixinho e beijou-a mais uma vez deslizando o polegar pelo mamilo dela e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com sua língua dentro da boca de Ana.

O barulho do carrinho de bebidas se aproximando fez com que Jack tirasse a mão de dentro do top dela e se ajeitasse na poltrona. Cindy apareceu com seu olhar sorridente, mas ao vê-lo com Ana-Lucia ficou nitidamente chateada e indagou com a voz seca:

- Precisam de alguma coisa?

- Estamos bem.- respondeu Ana, passando seu braço pelo de Jack como se tivesse pressentido os ciúmes da aeromoça.

Ela deu um sorriso falso e em seguida acrescentou:

- Sr. Shephard, eu detesto interromper, mas gostaria de avisá-lo que iremos pousar em pouco mais de quinze minutos, então seria melhor que o senhor estivesse em seu lugar para o desembarque. Normas da empresa.

Jack deu um suspiro de frustração, mas sorriu simpático para a aeromoça.

- Está certo, Cindy. Logo estarei de volta.

- Eu não queria chateá-lo, mas é que...

- Tudo bem, sei que só está fazendo o seu trabalho.

A aeromoça pareceu satisfeita com a resposta dele e se afastou. Jack pegou a mão pequena de Ana-Lucia na sua e a beijou.

- Vaca!- Ana xingou a aeromoça, mas estava sorrindo.

- Eu queria levar você a algum lugar especial quando o avião pousasse, mas tenho que...

- Você precisa cuidar do seu pai. Eu sei.- disse ela.

- Depois que tudo isso acabar, Ana, e eu espero que acabe logo, nós podíamos sair pra jantar, sei lá...realmente gostei de você. Uma única coisa boa nessa merda de viagem!

Ana o puxou pela nuca e o beijou suavemente antes de pegar sua bolsa e retirar uma caneta e um bloquinho de papel anotando o número de seu telefone.

- Me liga quando tudo isso acabar, Jack!

Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou mais uma vez antes de se levantar e caminhar de volta para a poltrona 23 B. Mas antes que ele se afastasse muito, Ana o chamou de novo:

- Jack!

Ele parou e olhou para ela:

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai.- ela disse com sinceridade.

Jack apenas assentiu com a cabeça num gesto de agradecimento e se afastou.

Poucos minutos depois, o aviso para apertar os cintos foi aceso e a voz de uma aeromoça se fez ouvir:

"_Atenção passageiros, apertem os cintos e desliguem os celulares. Mantenham-se em seus lugares pelos próximos vinte minutos. Estamos pousando em Los Angeles."_

Ana-Lucia apertou o cinto e esperou tranquilamente o avião pousar, porém foi nesse momento que ela sentiu o avião mergulhando em um vácuo profundo, tremendo pesadamente logo em seguida. Ana arfou aterrorizada, odiava voar o bastante para se ver desesperada numa situação como aquela. Impelida por esse sentimento de desespero ela afrouxou o cinto de segurança e resolveu ir se sentar com Jack. A presença dele poderia fazê-la sentir-se mais segura.

Mas ela não teve tempo de chegar à poltrona 23 B porque no meio do caminho o avião balançou outra vez e ela se viu sentada no colo de um homem, tendo que se agarrar às coxas dele com as unhas para não tombar ao chão.

Ela sentiu-se ser segurada por mãos ágeis, grandes e fortes. Sentiu um estranho prazer em ser segurada daquela forma, era como a proteção que ela estava procurando.

- O que está acontecendo?- ela indagou em meio à gritaria. Estava com medo de que ele dissesse que o avião estava caindo.

- Não faço a menor ideia!- a resposta dele foi evasiva, mas o que surpreendeu Ana foi o sermão que veio depois:. – Mas por acaso você não percebeu que a aeromoça pediu para apertarmos os cintos e permanecermos em nossos lugares?

Aquele sermão a deixou zangada, embora ele estivesse certo no que dizia. Mas uma das coisas que Ana-Lucia mais odiava na vida era ser chamada a atenção.

- Por acaso eu ouvi o aviso! Mas se algo está acontecendo agora e vamos morrer antes desse avião pousar, homem, eu diria que não deveria estar me censurando por ter me levantado após ouvir o aviso.

Mais um movimento em falso do avião, e o homem quase caiu da poltrona dessa vez levando Ana consigo. Mas a força que ele tinha nos braços era impressionante e ele conseguiu se manter sentado na poltrona com ela no colo até que tudo acabasse.

Ana-Lucia respirou aliviada quando eles sentiram as rodas do avião baterem no chão e a velocidade da aeronave diminuir até o pouso ser completo. Assim que o avião parou Ana ouviu as pessoas conversando sem parar e o barulho de crianças chorando.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu?- resmungou o homem que ainda a segurava e em seguida ele olhou para ela com ar divertido:

- Bem, o perigo já passou, mas eu não vou reclamar se a senhorita quiser continuar no meu colo até sermos liberados.

Ana-Lucia corou àquele comentário, e embora estivesse muito agradável estar sentada no colo dele, ela se ergueu após ouvir o comentário brincalhão dele. Mas quase se arrependeu logo em seguida porque sua cabeça tinha ficado zonza por causa dos solavancos do avião.

"_Senhores passageiros..."- _Soou a voz da aeromoça outra vez. _"Tivemos alguns problemas com o trem de pouso, mas conseguimos pousar em segurança no aeroporto de Los Angeles. O piloto pede que permaneçam sentados até que possamos liberá-los. Desde já agradecemos a compreensão, tenham um bom dia."_

_- _Um bom dia é o cacete!- xingou ele e Ana-Lucia teve vontade de rir do jeito rabugento dele. Era mesmo um homem muito atraente, com um adorável sotaque sulista, alto, forte, cabelos loiros que passavam das orelhas dando-lhe um ar rebelde e incríveis olhos azuis. Ele pareceu notar que ela estava um pouco zonza e perguntou de forma gentil com seu acentuado sotaque sulista: – Você está bem, _chica_?

- Sim, obrigada.- ela respondeu na falta de algo melhor para dizer. Na verdade, agora que a situação estava sob controle ela se sentia embaraçada por causa de seu ataque de pânico e antes que ficasse corada na frente dele novamente, resolveu seguir seu caminho.

- Hey!- ela o ouviu chamá-la no meio da multidão e voltou-se para ele.

– Você não ouviu o que a aeromoça acabou de dizer sobre esperarmos um pouco?

- Não costumo seguir regras!- ela quase sorriu à pergunta dele, pensou em fazer uma piada sobre ele estar sempre a postos caso ela precisasse ser salva de novo, mas acabou dizendo somente isso.

- Percebi!- foi tudo o que ele disse, talvez Ana esperasse que ele dissesse algo mais, porém sua atenção se voltou para um garoto de seis anos com a camiseta toda manchada de vômito. Ele vinha acompanhado pela irmã mais velha. A pobrezinha não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmá-lo, por isso Ana-Lucia decidiu intervir.

- O que houve?- ela perguntou às crianças.

- Ele ficou assustado e vomitou.- respondeu a menina, um pouco impaciente.

- Oh, pobrezinho!- disse Ana. Crianças sempre a comoviam – Deixe-me ajudá-lo! Como é o seu nome?

- Za-ck...

- Onde está sua mãe, Zack?

- Ela está nos esperando lá fora, no aeroporto.- respondeu a irmã.

Ela se agachou para ficar da altura do menino e disse:

- Zack, vai ficar tudo bem agora. Sua mãe está lá fora esperando por você. Mas você não quer aparecer sujo desse jeito para ela, não é?

- Hum-Hum!- disse o menino.

- Você é a irmã dele?- Ana perguntou só para confirmar.

- Sim, sou a Emma.

- Emma, vamos levar o Zack ao banheiro para limpar isso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou já esperando por uma resposta positiva e foi o que aconteceu.– Moça, moça!- ela chamou pela aeromoça Cindy, a mesma que tinha ficado ciumenta ao vê-la com Jack.– Cindy, eu sou Ana-Lucia, essas crianças estão viajando sozinhas, por acaso o comandante...

Ela cuidou do menino, ajudando-o a limpar-se e trocar de camisa e ficou com as crianças até o desembarque quando então os devolveu para a mãe. Ana se sentiu muito bem quando pisou em solo firme outra vez. Achou que nunca sairia daquele avião quando ouviu dizer que uma fugitiva da polícia que estava viajando com eles fugira causando tumulto durante o desembarque. Mas felizmente correu tudo bem.

Voltou a encontrar Jack quando foi buscar sua bagagem no setor de desembarque. Ela esperava ver sua mãe esperando por ela do lado de fora do vidro, mas não a avistou. Jack disse que estava esperando liberarem o corpo de seu pai, que sua mãe estava vindo. Ana-Lucia o abraçou cortesmente e lhe desejou os pêsames. Jack agradeceu-lhe a gentileza com um beijo intenso que a deixou quase de pernas bambas. Algumas pessoas ficaram olhando, mas ele não pareceu se importar com a opinião dos outros.

- Fiquei preocupado com você quando tivemos a turbulência e tentei ir encontrá-la.- ele revelou quando parou de beijá-la. – Mas não consegui sair da minha poltrona e a senhora que estava na poltrona ao lado da minha começou a passar mal...

- Acho que ouvi alguma coisa sobre seus atos heroicos dentro do avião.- disse ela, beijando-o mais uma vez. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

Após sair do setor de desembarque e se despedir de Jack, Ana não resistiu fumar um cigarro na calçada em frente ao aeroporto enquanto esperava pela mãe. Ela já deveria ter chegado. Não entendia porque Teresa demorava tanto. Ela tinha garantido à filha que estaria no aeroporto quando chegasse.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de chorar naquele momento. Não sabia por que precisava tanto ver a mãe. Era um sentimento estranho. Sentia como se nunca mais fosse vê-la. Na verdade vinha sentindo isso desde o voo, mas tentou calar dentro de si aquele sentimento.

- Hey, Ana!

Ela ouviu a voz de Jack chamá-la e voltou-se. Sorriu para ele. O médico parecia mesmo muito interessado nela para ir procurá-la pouco tempo depois de terem se despedido. Ele segurava um cartão de visitas na mão e entregou a ela. Ana-Lucia apanhou o cartão e leu: - Dr. Jack Shephard, neurocirurgião, hospital St. Sebastian...òtimo! Se eu precisar de uma cirurgia ligo pra você!

- È que não quero perder você de vista.- disse ele tocando na mão dela. – Me deu seu telefone mas eu quis te dar o meu.

- Obrigada.- Ana agradeceu.

- Ana-Lucia?

Uma voz masculina conhecida a chamou dessa vez, mas Ana-Lucia não gostou nada de escutá-la. Quando se virou para o homem que a chamara seu olhar era de aborrecimento.

- Oi.- disse o homem aparentando embaraço em falar com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Jack com certa hostilidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Danny?- ela indagou sem se importar com o tom nitidamente aborrecido que usou na frente de Jack para falar com ele.

- Eu vim pegar você. Sua mãe está numa missão e não pôde vir.- ele respondeu de imediato, como se tivesse treinado aquela fala por horas antes de chegar ao aeroporto.

Jack avistou o carro de sua mãe chegando e disse à Ana:

- Preciso ir agora. Ligo pra você em alguns dias, mas se você quiser...

- Eu ligo pra você amanhã, Jack.- Ana-Lucia disse em desafio fitando os olhos escuros de Daniel Lively, seu ex-namorado.

Jack deu um beijo no rosto dela e se afastou caminhando depressa em direção ao carro da mãe que tinha acabado de estacionar e descera do veículo toda vestida de preto correndo para abraçar o filho.

- Amigo seu?- Danny indagou olhando para Jack e a mãe. Ana não respondeu.

- Danny, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de ter vindo até aqui. Eu posso tomar um táxi!

- Não, eu posso levar você. Não será trabalho nenhum.- insistiu ele tentando pegar a mala dela.

- Muito obrigada Danny, mas não precisa!- disse Ana puxando a mala de volta.

- Não, eu faço questão! Eu queria mesmo conversar com você e...

Ela se voltou bruscamente para ele nesse momento.

- Daniel, eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você e muito menos irei a qualquer lugar com você!

- Mas Ana...

- Ah, aí está você!- James interrompeu a conversa deles, surpreendendo Ana. Depois de descer do táxi que não aceitava cartão de crédito e de perceber que não tinha dinheiro suficiente em _cash_ para pagar pela corrida, ele a viu conversando com outro homem. E dessa vez ela não estava sorrindo, parecia bastante perturbada com aquela conversa. Ele já a tinha ajudado uma vez no avião, não custava nada ajudar de novo. – Eu pensei que tinha se esquecido de que combinamos de dividir o táxi!

Ana-Lucia olhou para ele por alguns segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis e, naqueles torturantes instantes James pensou que ela fosse indagar de que diabos ele estava falando, mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu para ele e falou para o sujeito que tentava tirar a mala das mãos dela:

- Me desculpe Danny, mas eu já tinha prometido a ele que dividiríamos o táxi, então...

- Mas eu disse à sua mãe que viria buscá-la... e quem é esse sujeito, Ana-Lucia?- o homem parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Ana-Lucia... – James pronunciou o nome dela com segurança, embora fosse a primeira vez que o fizesse. Tinha sido muito providencial que o sujeito tivesse dito o nome dela. – Eu realmente preciso ir agora, se for um inconveniente pra você dividir o táxi comigo, então...

- De maneira alguma.- retrucou Ana-Lucia dando um puxão em sua mala, quase fazendo Danny cair para trás. –Nós tínhamos combinado isso, então vamos indo. Adeus Danny!

- Ana!- ele ainda a chamou, mas ela caminhava apressada ao lado de James que fez o sinal para que o próximo táxi parasse.

- Obrigada por me ajudar...de novo.- acrescentou ela.

- Não foi nada.- respondeu ele. – Estou precisando de ajuda também. Parece que os táxis do aeroporto não aceitam cartão de crédito e eu preciso mesmo dividir o táxi.

Ana riu.

- Está mesmo falando sério?

- Sim, senhora.- respondeu ele.

- E se eu tivesse dito que não sabia do que você estava falando?- ela arriscou com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – Com que cara você ficaria?.

- Você não diria isso.- devolveu ele. – Pela sua cara, moça, estava louca para se livrar daquele sujeito.

Continua...


End file.
